Daddy
by CB60
Summary: Just a bit of fluff. Ranger and Steph are preparing their yound daughter for preschool. All the MM are included.
1. Chapter 1

_Usual disclaimer, of course ranger and Steph are JE's but Carlota is all mine. This is just a short for the challenge. The is not beta ed and all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy it anyway._

**Daddy's Little Girl**

"Daddy, Daddy you home. You gotta see what Mommy buyed me today. I go **school** next week."

"Yes, my love, you will go to school next week. Now show me what your Mommy bought you today." Carlota grabbed her father's hand and pulled him to her room.

Ranger smiled his thousand watt smile as he followed. His little girl was the image of her mother and him, curly dark brunette hair, piercing azure blue eyes, dark skin to match his and a smile that melted his heart. He would do anything for his Babes. Steph and he had been married for four years and they were more in love than at the beginning. After three years of a push pull relationship (He pushed she pulled, then she pushed he pulled) they finally admitted their love and started a real relationship. Steph and he were married a year later. Then a year later this gorgeous child was born. Carlota took his heart the minute he first saw her. The precious child had been in control since. She was beautiful, bright, funny, tenacious, loving and adventurous; possessing all of her mother's precious traits. He couldn't believe that he, the dark traveler, could ever be so lucky. He was truly blessed.

Carlota pushed him onto the bed as she grabbed the bag of her treasures. "Daddy, I all growed up and ready for school."

Tears formed in his eyes, "Mi Corazon, yes you are grown up and my big girl. I'll miss you when you go to school. Now show daddy what you have."

"Tia Ella made this. " She pulled out a little **backpack**, black with pink trim; Wonder Girl was embroidered on the back. Ranger chuckled and looked inside.

"Tio Lester and Bobby and Tank filled it up full."

"Yes, I see that." Ranger could only shake his head. There were all sorts of **school supplies**, pencils, **art paper**, and flash card for **math**, **English** and a set with butterflies for **science** class. Everything was emblazoned with Wonder Girl and her little gold lasso.

"Mommy gave me an apple for the **teacher**, it not real it for her **desk**". There was an apple pen holder in bright red.

"Mommy buyed me this." The little angel pulled out another bag and inside was her clothes for the first day of school. Carlota's uniform was a red shirt with black cargo pants. There was a pair of red sketchers with "Batgirl" embroidered on the side. His little babe proudly showed him a tiny windbreaker with the Rangeman insignia and Batgirl emblazoned on the left front.

Ranger grabbed up his girl and kissed her on the nose. Carlota held his face in her tiny hands, "I love you Daddy." A tear did flow down his cheek.

"Mi Amor, I love you. Now, let's go find Mommy we can talk about your first ride on a school **bus** or would you like Mommy and me to take you to school?" Ranger hugged her tight as he stalked out of the room to find his Babe.

There in the hall stood Steph all smiles and giggles. The love of his life, he didn't know how he got so lucky but he was more than willing to take every minute of it. He wrapped both of his Babes in his arms.

Word count 596

10 word prompts Babe squad


	2. Chapter 2

**Daddy**

Chapter 2

Ranger walked his Babes to the living room. His little Babe was snugly wrapped in his arms. He almost felt the vibrations from her excitement about school, more specifically preschool. To her, it was her first day of school; to him, it was a bittersweet moment.

He was so proud of Carlota she was bright, funny, and caring. Pouring her feelings into every minute of life, Carlota shared Steph's temperament. She was a miniature Steph exuding love and gentleness. The flip side of that coin was that she also shared Steph's need to fly, Carlota was growing up. The years would pull her from his arms and he knew starting preschool represented the first step. He would only be able to hold her to him for so long before she wanted to spread her wings and he didn't know how he'd handle the transformation. Snuggling into his side, Steph looked up to his watery eyes and smiled as she kissed his cheek. "This will be a great day of many, Carlos. She will make you proud in so many ways."

I could only nod and kiss the top of her head. The two women in my life already made me the happiest and proudest man in the world.

They settled on the couch and Carlota chattered a mile a minute, firing questions at her parents. Could she take her full backpack; could she wear her new clothes; would she like her teacher? She turned pensive and had a little quiver in her bottom lip, "Will my teacher like me?"

Ranger and Steph both jumped on that one, "Of course the teacher will like you. She'll see how pretty and smart you are. She'll love that you want to learn and came to her class. Lottie, remember when you are nice to others; they will be nice to you. When have you ever met anyone that didn't like you?"

Ranger smiled, "Do you think I should send Uncle Lester to school the first day?"

"No, Daddy, Uncle Lester is funny and he might make the teacher laugh. She might not like that. Uncle Tank might not fit in the chairs; but Uncle Bobby can come if I get an "'owie'." Ranger chuckled at that.

"Now, that we've settled that and you're going to school like the big girl you are, tell Mommy and me how you plan to get to school."

The private preschool was just two blocks from the house but they both wanted Carlota to feel independent. She could take baby steps or she could jump into the world full force.

She would be a force to be reckoned with. It was only natural that two fiercely independent people would have a child who possessed the same qualities.

Carlota sat backward on the couch between her parents and gave the matter serious thought. Her parents observed the way she furrowed her brow and chewed on the tip of her index finger.

"I ride the bus. Big girls ride the bus," Carlota responded. The decision was made as her parents both agreed and smiled proudly.

"I think we should go out for dinner and ice cream to celebrate getting ready for school. Lottie, you pick where we eat tonight."

Ranger cringed but loaded the family into the Cayenne and headed for McDonalds.

Monday morning arrived and Carlota was dressed and having breakfast with her Dad and Mom when they were joined by Lester, Tank and Bobby. They all walked out to meet the bus which was actually a van that had been painted school bus yellow. Carlotta had told them she'd ride on a yellow bus, just like on TV.

Little did Carlota know that a security camera had been installed above the door and inside the bus; the windows were bullet proof; and the sides had been reinforced with steel to make them bulletproof. The driver was a Rangeman in a school uniform. Steph looked at Ranger and rolled her eyes. She knew there'd be trackers and Ranger didn't disappoint. Carlotta was outfitted with trackers in her shoes, jacket and the button on the pocket of her cargo pants. Ranger had given her a new necklace with tiny sapphires. He instructed her to just squeeze the butterfly on the necklace if she ever felt afraid or needed help.

He lifted her up on the first step of the bus, kissed her nose and backed away after telling her he loved her. Every one of them followed suit with kisses.

Steph had tears rolling down her cheeks and Ranger kissed them away as they and the MM got into their vehicles to follow the bus to school.

Steph couldn't wait to see what security measures were in place at the school. Ranger had agreed to send her to a public Preschool, but he never released control.

Operation "Babe in school" was underway.

Word count 800

Babe-Squad scenario riding a bus


	3. Chapter 3

_Usual disclaimer: I own nothing if you recognize the characters they belong to JE, Carlota is mine. I write for fun and relaxation._

**Daddy 3**

With Carlotta safely in the small Preschool building with her class, Ranger and Steph drove home and Bobby went to the office. Tank and Lester were on guard duty today.

Walking into the house, Steph turned to Ranger, "Carlos, she can hardly carry all of the trackers you've attached to her. And what's with the school van?"

Ranger gave her his 200 watt smile, "Lottie wanted to ride a yellow school bus and the school needed a new van, so I helped out. We want her safe and protected and I took care of that."

"Uh Huh, what else did you take care of?'

Ranger just looked at her with his blank face firmly in place; mentally pleading the Fifth Amendment. His brain screamed _it usually takes more than three weeks to prepare a good impromptu speech; I've less than three minutes._

"Fess up mister! What else did you do today, while you innocently sat home with me?"

Ranger debated how much he should admit to, but knowing she'd get it all out of him eventually, he started talking.

"I might've had the van refitted to make it safe and installed some security cameras."

"Van refitted? Explain."

"You know the usual stuff, like bullet proof windows and sides, security cameras, bomb detection, a sniffer module for explosives, metal detector, bullet proof tires, and sensors for tampering or any added equipment. Just the usual."

"Just the usual? You've created a combat- ready school bus with more buttons and whistles then they ever thought about in the military."

He smiled his 1000 watt smile, very proud of himself, "Yes, isn't it great?" He was so pleased that Babe understood, he blurted out the rest of his accomplishment at the school.

"Rangeman acquired a security contract with the school. Security cameras have been installed in all the rooms, halls and outside areas; the employees all complied to complete security checks, a perimeter sensor will trigger an alarm if any weight over twenty pounds touches anywhere near the fence; and of course there'll be two guards on duty at all times. There are even metal and bomb detector units at all doors and windows"

Steph gave him her best eye roll and put her arms around his neck, "You, my Cuban Sex God, are over the top."

"Just wait until Lottie is asleep tonight and I'll show you over the top." He growled as he grabbed her bottom.

Preschool lasted four hours. The children spent the morning learning colors and shapes, exercising with games, coloring, counting and singing.

Every morning they'd sing a welcome song, recite the Pledge of Allegiance, set the clock and calendar, and then learn a song about the day's subject. The first day consisted of counting and sorting shapes.

The teacher passed out pictures and shapes to color of different bugs. She had an active ant farm, a praying mantis in an aquarium, and moths in a wire cage with leaves. The children counted the bugs, named the colors and then colored their pictures. They were fascinated with the ant farm.

Carlota was a very precocious child and could perform all the activities; she was enthralled with the ant farm and couldn't wait to tell her Mommy and Daddy what she'd learned.

For exercise, the children played a running and hopping game in a large grassy yard. Tank and Lester watched the activity from a distance.

After the children sang a goodbye song, had a drink and snack, and rested quietly for thirty minutes, the morning ended and the six classmates were escorted to the little yellow school bus for their trip home.

Carlota jumped off the bus and ran into her parent's waiting arms. She was so excited she couldn't wait to tell them all she'd done at school.

She rattled on for what seemed like hours knowing she had both her parents' rapt attention. Carlota regaled them with all the activities and games she played. Standing with her hand over her heart she recited the Pledge of Allegiance, missing a few words; but her Father beamed with pride. She stood between Ranger's knees with her nose almost touching his to show how close she was to the ants.

He kissed her nose, grabbed her up, and carried her to her room.

"Lottie you've had a busy day. I think it's time for a nap and then we can swim before dinner. She yawned and nodded her head, "Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too." He covered her up and closed the door. **Sometimes real life is just too real**, Ranger smiled, but today it was just perfect.

Word count 768

Babe-Squad prompt 1


	4. Chapter 4

**Daddy 4**

Carlota had been in school six weeks. Every day she came home to regale her parents and uncles with what she'd learned. Lottie had always been a smart and happy child, a perfect blend of her parents. Her personality was glowing and her laugh infectious. There wasn't a person who knew her that didn't love her.

The Merry Men had always been amazed and a little frightened that she picked up everything so quickly. When she was a little over a year old and starting to talk, they'd learned that they had to be very careful. Who'd have thought that a toddler could repeat what she heard so well. It hadn't taken long for Ranger and Steph to come down hard on the guy's language. Ranger and Steph learned to curtail their intimate conversations, since Lottie repeated everything she heard.

Raising Lottie was a definite learning experience for all of them. None of them would trade her for the world. None of the RangeMan guys had nieces or nephews, so they were doting uncles. They always showered Lottie with praise and affection. Ranger and Steph didn't want her too spoiled, so gifts were curbed to a minimum, but when they bought gifts they did go a little crazy. Between Ranger and the her honorary uncles, she had to have her own garage for her fleet of fancy cars. She had a red Ferrari convertible from Lester; a black Hummer from Tank; a bright yellow Corvette from Bobby; and the custom made blue Porsche 911 from her Dad. They each took her for defensive driving lessons at the Rangeman track and she could drive the obstacle course almost as fast as Steph. The Hummer was big enough for Steph to drive so, she and Lottie raced around the course. Steph wondered how she'd cope when Lottie was old enough to drive.

Of course, there was no question how Ranger and the guys would cope when she was old enough to drive and date. That was going to be a real test of wills. Steph snickered, just thinking about it. Ranger had already ruled she could not date till she was thirty and only then after a full background investigation of all of the boys relatives. Any boy would have to be very determined to go through that.

Lottie's teachers loved her enthusiasm and intelligence; she made friends with everyone she met. Raising her was a joy.

Both she and Steph were excited for Halloween to arrive in two weeks. Halloween was Steph's favorite holiday and Carlota had picked up on that. Carlota was going to be a Fairy Princess. She had blue, sparkling gossamer wings and a rhinestone, studded tulle gown. Her grandmother had made them, and she had tiny blue satin Ballet slippers. The Merry men brought her a beaded tiara and a golden fairy wand. Every fairy princess needed a magic wand. She'd be a very well dressed princess.

Halloween night arrived to find a very special fairy princess dressed and ready to Trick or Treat. The RangeMen were dressed in their usual black and planned to stand across the street from the doors. Steph was dressed as Wonder Woman, of course, and beautiful she was with her high topped boots, blue hot pants, and red cape while carrying her golden lasso. Lester jumped right in."Beautiful you are going to get a lot of candy tonight."

Everyone laughed as Ranger stalked in dressed as Zorro, all in black high boots, cape and mask. Black shirt unbuttoned half way down his chest he growled. "Mine, Santos! Get your own woman. Then you can ply _her_ with candy," He swept Steph under his cape and kissed her senseless. Steph fingered his sword, and moaned (he wasn't wearing his sword yet.)

They all made their way around the block, stopping at each door for Lottie to collect her candy, finally making it back to their own house. Ella was at the door handing out candy to arrivals. She had also prepared a nice party at home with punch, hot chocolate, and a cheese and fruit tray.

"I'm going to change, everyone have fun. " Steph told their friends.

"Babe, don't change just yet." He took her in, only his lust -filled eyes visible behind the mask. He removed his cape and helped her off with hers, but left the golden rope. "Later."

Never had she wanted a party to finish so fast. When everyone left, both of them carried a yawning Carlota to her bedroom, settled her into bed, and read her a book until she drifted to sleep.

"Now, Zorro, just what did you have in mind?" Ranger gave her his best wolf grin, as he pulled her into his lair.

Closing and locking the door behind them, he followed her to the bed and stepped back to look at her, drinking her in with his eyes and emitting a low growl in his chest. _Dios! How he loved this woman_. He removed her golden lasso, slid her shorts slowly down her legs and eased her onto the bed. Lifting one foot he caressed her leg as he removed the boot. He kissed his way down to her ankle then massaged her foot and toes. Kissing his way back up her leg, he slowly removed the other boot in the same fashion. Sliding his hands up her body, he pressed her arms above her head and before she knew it, he'd, slipped the lasso around her wrists and secured it to the bed post.

Kissing his way down her neck he placed his signature bite marks, one above each nipple and one on each hip. Then slowly he drew his hot wicked tongue between the bites- right breast to left breast to right hip to left hip. Ranger looked at her with his eye brow quirked.

Aww, he'd practically burned the mark of Zorro on her torso with his tongue.

Pushing her knees apart he stroked her center with long fingers. Then rising to his knees he pulled her hips up and teased her hot wet center with his very impressive and long "sword". Yes, Ranger could make Zorro weep. He was very well equipped.

Word count 1039


	5. Chapter 5

_Usual disclaimer: I own only the characters you do not recognize. I write for fun and relaxation. Hope you enjoy the story._

_No Beta so please forgive my mistakes. Please read and review._

**Daddy 5**

The peaceful days of fall pushed into early winter. Winter in Trenton usually was cold and blustery; often there was snow or an occasional blizzard. Those were the worst winters. Days of snow with the roads closing and traffic at a standstill. It was too early to think about that. It was only Thanksgiving, but the day was still cloudy, grey and cold. In New Jersey, one could never predict what the weather would be for Thanksgiving. This year it was cold.

Steph went about the day before Thanksgiving at home. She had taken the day off from Rangeman to prepare the house for a festive dinner. Ranger worked in the morning and came home early in the afternoon to spend time with Lottie.

Steph had decorated the house with candles of orange, yellow and rust, flowers in fall colors, and autumn leaves. Their home looked beautiful. As soon as Carlota arrived home from school, shed wanted to help with the decorations. An orange and rust table cloth and, sapphire blue napkins spruced up the table. A golden piece of paper around a pencil, tied with a sprig of rosemary and a blue ribbon sat above each plate so guests could share what they were thankful for. Between the appetizers and the meal, each person picked a paper out of the bowl theyd all been placed in and read the thought aloud, guessing, course who wrote it.

Carlota came home so excited she was about to burst, Im so happy! Its Turkey Day, Mommy. After she washed her hands, she got right to work placing napkins and silverware on the table as she talked about what she learned that day. She was a constant whirlwind in motion. Steph had saved setting the table for her; after all shed picked her favorite turkey napkins and plates at the store. Lottie loved holidays when all her uncles and aunts came to visit. They showered her with attention and listened to her every story.

Ranger walked in and, before he could drop his keys, she was telling him about the worms in the butterfly case that were no longer worms but Crispalits. Ranger raised an eyebrow as he took it in.

I think you mean chrysalis, Lottie. In a few weeks, that will change again and they will become beautiful butterflies.

Yes, Daddy! That what the teacher said. You know everything, just like my teacher. Steph couldnt help but chuckle as she walked up behind him.

What else do you know Batman?

Ill demonstrate later, as he swept her into his arms. My two Babes have done a great job with all the decorations, the house is beautiful.

With turkey and all the trimmings planned everyone would have their favorite foods to eat. Of course, theyd be perfect; Ella would be preparing the meal. Steph had accepted the fact shed never be a cook, but she could provide a beautiful place to enjoy it. She and Ranger also picked the wine and this year the sparkling cider as well. Stephs blue eyes sparkled when she thought about the reason why.

_Ill tell him at dinner. Hell be so surprised. I hope hes as happy as I am. We never talked about more children; Lottie was a surprise and weve built our life around her. We used protection when Lottie was conceived and it failed, so we never used it again just letting nature take its course. _

Thanksgiving morning, Lottie woke up much earlier than Steph wanted. Babe, you sleep a while longer and Ill take Lottie on my run. He left as she burrowed into the pillow. Two hours later, Lottie bounced on the bed, insisting that Steph get up. Slowly she made her way to the shower, only to find the tub filled with hot water and bubbles with rose petals floating and scented candles lit. As she stepped into the bath, her Cuban Sex God smiled around the door frame, would you like your coffee now or later?

Later, please. What is this, Batman?

You have worked so hard this week that Lottie and I thought you deserved a treat. She did the roses.

Later, in the kitchen, there were Boston Crmes, coffee, and a single red rose by her plate, along with lots of kisses.

Despite the calming morning, the house was a flurry of activity by noon. Ella and Luis arrived with the food and the table was finished. Everything looked perfect when the guests arrived.

After everyone was seated, Ranger stood at the head of the table, Thank you for joining us for this Thanksgiving celebration. All of you have blessed our lives and our home. Lottie has something special planned today. Lottie, will you explain?

Lottie picked up her little piece of paper, You write your thankfulness on the paper, and then we read them.

Ranger and Steph each wrote on their rolled up paper and placed it in the bowl, with everyone following. After the appetizers were cleared away and the turkey was presented, Steph held the bowl for Carlota to pick the first paper and helped her read it; they all agreed with the sentiment and laughed when it ended with the littlest turkey at the table.

So it went around the table, finally coming back to Steph. She told everyone she was thankful for friends, family, food and love as she took Rangers hand and placed it on her stomach.

Rangers eyes grew wide and he did a fish impression, Steph just nodded her head.

Ranger stood and pulled her out of the chair, swinging her around and kissing her soundly. Im thankful for great friends and family, for the love of my wife and daughter, for our continued prosperity. Im especially thankful for our growing family. With watery eyes, he placed a hand and his lips on her tummy.

The whole table cheered and they all felt very blessed. It was a Thanksgiving to remember.

Everyone talked at once, they were all very thankful.

Word count 1009


End file.
